ST OLYMPUS'S SCHOOL FOR THE PROBLEMATIC AND INTERNALLY TROUBLED YOUTH
by LARRISSA-HAYLIE IS MI
Summary: AU. Annabeth has agreed to take a year at St. Olympus's for work experience. She doesn't expect much - who would going to live with a bunch of crazy kids? However she finds that not all people are crazy one black-haired green-eyed boy in particular...How will she react to hearing their stories? Will she realize that there might of been another reason she was sent to work there?
1. Chapter 1

Helloandwelometomystoryblahblahblah…..

**DISCLAIMER- it's very obvious that I don't know anything but if for some stupid reason you think I do…. well I don't. No matter how much I would like to….**

**Please no flames but ****CONSTRUCTIVE**** criticism is allowed- If it's nice. **

***Sorry if characters seem ooc but this is just how I write them. Plus they don't have powers of anything, they're just normal kids. Or as normal as its possible to be.***

-0-

I stared at the huge copper plated sign in front of me

'ST. OLYMPUS'S SCHOOL FOR THE PROBLEMATIC AND INTERNALLY TROUBLED YOUTH'

Okay…. they were good at fancy names I'll give them that. I have no idea why my career overseer, Hestia Goddlike-Helpfort, said I would benefit from helping out here. I want to be an architect and well I have …lets say doubts about going to help at a school for whatever you want to call them. It was filled with weirdoes, mad kids. Any kid that had done something bad that was mad enough to be classed as 'insane' well they all went here. I hadn't really wanted to come but Hestia had guilt-tripped me into doing it. She's good like that. Though she did have a point, I suppose, that being locked up in a so-called 'school' when they wanted to forget their past and possibly make emends but they couldn't. It was the locked up part that got me hardest. True they all had reason to be in here but I can't stand the thought of people being locked up. It's just inhumane. It's horrible. The world was barging on about rights and well these kids had their rights taken away. Hestia had pointed out that sometimes 'emotionally' and 'tragic' incidents caused people to lose their heads in anger or fear and do stupid things. She had pointed out that I might be able to help them…and it would look great on my CV. Yeah I am only fifteen but Hestia says 'its never to early'.

I was staying at the school for a year. I would still have lessons and things like I did at my normal school and I could go and visit my family and friends and stuff so it wouldn't be too bad. Hestia knew most the staff- she was related to about half the teachers by the looks of things. I would be fine. I squared my shoulders and picked up my cases. 'I am going to be fine. I am going to be fine. I am going to be fine.' I thought to my self as I walked to the grand entrance and pressed the intercom…

-0-

Yeah short first chapter but this is more of an intro explaining things properly. The story will develop more in a couple of chapters when everything has been introduced and the gist of stuff explained.

**Did you like Hestia? Hestia was the first born of the six first gods/dess. She is goddess of hearth and home and family stuff. Her surname 'Goddlike' is because in canon she is a god (duh) and the 'Helpfort' because she is helpful – yeah original and fort because and I know- I felt like it. Most gods surnames will probably be like this is you don't mind.**

**Please please review**** – it means so much to me. I love to know what you guys think. I will update in a week or so – it depends on how liked this story is and how much time I have got…so review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah woah woah woah. I really like that word. I also love the word 'platypus' and 'strudel' and nemesis is a nice one two…..anyway DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything or anyone what so ever they all belond to the one and only Rick cant-spell-his-surname**

* * *

I looked into the small room that I would be staying in. I was sharing it with another girl- her name was Thalia. Thalia Grace. Truthfully I was rather scared about meeting her…there were rumours that some…students of St. Olympus's were more than mad. They had been locked up because they did very bad things…very bad indeed. I usually didn't get scared easily but the words that Mellie; a sort of assistant had said to her when leading her to the block…they stuck in her mind. "This is the rough part but no need to worry. Mr D. put you here and I am sure that's because he knows you will do well here so don't worry about what anyone else says about you or why your here. I am sure your fit in, in no time"

The words weren't very reassuring and really made me think twice about coming here.

I put my case on my bed and looked about. There was a chest of draws, a desk and chair and a bed on my side of the room. The other side- Thalia's side- had the same furniture and layout but it was personalised dramatically. Her bed covers were an electric blue so bright that it hurt my eyes. Posters of bands and music; most of them were greenday; littered the walls. A small silver laptop sat humming on her desk and an ipod charger sat next to it. Clothing, mostly black, was escaping out her draws and almost splattered across the floor. Yeah I said splattered. It did look like someone had been whisking them and then the bowl exploded. Yeah no you probably think I am crazy.

I started to fold my clothes ad put them in the draws when the door opened and a girl walked into the room.

"You're the newbie then?" she asked tilting her head slightly as if she was wondering what to make of me.

"Yeah" I said shyly. SHYLY? When have I ever been shy? "So. Um. Are you Thalia?"

"Gods no" she laughed, "I am Nyssa. Chiron sent me to get you"

"Oh" I could feel my face heating up

"It doesn't matter" Nyssa smiled kindly "come on. Its time to meet everyone"

"Meet everyone?" I asked

"There are quite a few new kids this term. Chiron- he is the head of the CHB block- likes us to all know each other"

I studied Nyssa as she guided me through the corridors and the occasional classroom. She had dark brown hair ad cocoa coloured skin. She was around my height- a little shorter. Her brown eyes seemed to twinkle as she led me down the corridors and more than once she stopped to tuck a falling strand of hair behind a red bandanna.

At one point a girl stopped us from going down a corridor that had been painted to look like strawberries - later on Nyssa told me that it was an on going art project - saying

"Don't go down there. Connor and Travis have been doing something with custard and string"

Nyssa shivered "thanks Katie"

She smiled "no probs. I have to visit the SC but see you at dinner later"

Nyssa nodded and we carried on. I asked her something that had been bugging me

"Nyssa?"

"Uhuh"

"What did that girl –Katie- mean by she had to visit the SC?"

"Oh. That's the SSGC"

"Errrrm. What's that?"

"A load of letters that mean gardening club"

"Okay?"

"They like to make it sound fancy here, your see soon enough"

"Here" Nyssa stopped suddenly in front of a door. She pulled my arm "welcome to the CHB block's assembly hall.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**So what happens next?**

**I will be updating on Thursday :^)**

**Please review. PM or review if you want any changes or would like me to add things or something.**

**Next chappie will introduce most characters and such so I suggest you look out for it!**

**I would like to thank RedBingoPlatypus and booklover90123 for faving! You get virtual cookies and a gillion thankyous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovlies! I realised on my last chapter I put 'update on Thursday'. I posted that chapter on the Tuesday before last and you probably thought I meant last Thursday but I meant yesterday as I posted the last chapter a few days early. Sorry for any annoyances and I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own ANYTHING what so ever.**

* * *

** ~Annabeth~**

I stared around I amazement. The assembly hall was massive. It looked a cit like an amphitheatre with steps going all around and a sunken bit in the middle.

"Whoa" I said

Nyssa smiled "Its something isn't it? I need to go sit with the rest of 9 now. Here" she led me to a side of a bench where several other kids were waiting.

"Wait here. Chiron will introduce you and everything. Good luck"

I nodded and turned to look at the other kids. There was a girl who felt the need to scowl at everyone, her black hair tumbling down her back, a guy who looked like a lamb or something with white fluffy hair and pale skin. It didn't help that he kept yawning. I looked around at the watchers. They had all taken their seats behind numbers-that must have been what Nyssa meant by 9. It all seemed pretty normal for a special peoples school and that shocked me. Wasn't this meant to be a crazy school? Mind you I had only met Nyssa and the girl Katie. They just might be saner than the rest.

"Welcome" a man in a wheel chair came to the front. "Welcome back to St. Olympus! I hope you have all enjoyed your holidays depending if you stayed here or went to camp! We have quite a few new people joining us this year and I want you to make them feel as welcome as possible! Is that clear?"

a grumble of students replied

"Good" the man- I am guessing this is the Chiron Nyssa was talking about- finished.

"Lets make the idiots feel welcome" someone scowled "I don't see why you bother Chiron" Chiron frowned and turned to the row where the voice had come from.

There was a girl stood there with black spiky hair and bright blue eyes. Her punky appearance was almost electric and she didn't seem to be in the best of moods. "Thalia" Chiron said

Great. Was this my roommate? Just great

"You don't seem to be to well. Why don't you sit with the rest of your row?"

"I don't see why you bother asking me Chiron" she scowled "the rest of my group has been transferred to the CJ and you know it"

"Just as well then" Chiron said firmly "we have some new students"

"Now" he turned to face the whole hall "lets introduce these people"

He pulled a list out his pocket. My heart started beating faster.

"Hope McFletcher" he called. A girl with blond curling hair and big blue eyes stepped forwards. "You will join row 10". Row ten was filled with a mixture of pretty girls and boys, and beaming Hope ran to join them.

"Isaac Bolten" a boy with brown hair and green eyes stepped forwards. "you will join row 9" nodding , he made his way to the row of girls and boys, Nyssa included. She gabe him a warm smile and I found myself wishing I could join her.

"Lou Ellen Markinston" Chiron called. The scowling, black haired girl from earlier stepped forwards

" you will join row seventeen" she scowled and stomped over to her row.

"Annabeth chase" he called. it was me.

My heart was pounding painfully loudly as I stepped forwards. I was scared. I didn't belong here. I wasn't mad. I am not crazy. Yet I was stood in St. Olympus for the problematic and internally troubled youth. I was a student here. I've changed my mind- I am mad.

* * *

**~Thalia~**

"Annabeth Chase" Chiron called. I raised my head. I wasn't really interested – or so I told myself- but this was my roomie. Annabeth. An odd name but it kind of suited her, with her blond hair thrown up in a ponytail and her grey eyes full of storms. She joined row eight. She would be okay. I looked at her and saw Jason. I saw Reyna. I saw Percy. I saw Zoë. Natural leaders. They would do what ever they could to help others.

You're thinking I am a weirdo. What do I know about these things? That's what everyone thinks. That's why people like that Lou Ellen girl are so angry to come here. You can't read. St Olympus School for the **PROBLEMATIC** and internally troubled youth. This is like a camp or school for bad people. People who have done things wrong and yet instead of being 'bad' we are 'mad'. If you ask us what we've done to get here, you would be surprised. You probably wouldn't get answers from most but some well; you will see the unjustness and the horrors of the world. And you will know that we're not mad. You will know we're not. And you, like others, won't care. No one ever does.

Annabeth though, she didn't looked scared. She didn't look angry or worried or frightened. She wore a mask, a cleverly made mask, stopping her fear and anger from showing. I admired her for this. It was a mask of someone who did it automatically and didn't know they did it. A mask that they were so used to they didn't notice they wore it. Jason wore a mask sometimes. His was like Annabeth's. His friend Reyna wore one. Nico had one. Zoë and Percy and Hazel wore one. Leo had one. Frank had one. Most people wore masks sometime of other. My brother and I and my friends and his friends wore them. All of them I had cracked. I might crack Annabeth's too.

* * *

~Annabeth~

After I joined row eight, I watched the other new kids get moved. The lamb like kid moved to row fifteen. I wasn't sure that was a good idea as almost everyone there looked like they were falling asleep. Chiron talked about rules and things and then it was the end of the assembly. Yes well done Annabeth, amazing describing. 'and things' I don't know how I do it! Ok. I really am crazy. I am talking to myself and saying stuff that I would NEVER usually say. I think the madness around here is catching…

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Next update should be quicker.

~ Larrissa x


End file.
